


Pertengahan Musim Panas

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Minho menjaga toko bunga dan Taemin disuruh membeli bunga oleh ibunya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan ide cerita yang menghantui ini adalah milikku.
> 
> Ps.   
> Ini bukan cerita serius berbunga-bunga.

Minho menggebrak jam wekernya untuk memulai hari sebagai anak yang berbakti. Liburan semester sudah tiba, jadi dia akan membantu ibunya mengurusi toko bunga mereka. Lumayan, menambah uang jajan dan membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti mahasiswa nganggur kere yang menyedihkan.  
Pekerjaannya dimulai dengan mengganti air, merapikan potongan batang kembang, mengecek persediaan dan label pada setiap wadah sebelum membuka toko. Sontekan tentang arti bunga beserta warna juga sudah disiapkan di kantong celemeknya. Meskipun ketika kebingungan ia bakal meminta tolong ibunya sih, tapi setidaknya kan Minho sudah terlihat berusaha.  
Toko dibuka pukul sepuluh setelah selesai beberes dan sarapan. Tugasnya menjaga kasir dan merekomendasikan bunga. Ia belum mahir merangkai dan menurutnya sia-sia juga jika mahir merangkai tanpa bisa menyadari keindahan kumpulan bunga itu sendiri.  
“Selamat datang!” Minho keluar dari bilik kasir untuk menyapa pembeli pertama hari ini. “Bunga apa yang anda butuhkan?”  
“Hmm, kira-kira bunga apa yang bisa dibawa untuk kencan pertama?”  
Minho menunduk sedikit dan berbicara sepelan mungkin. “Maaf, apakah ini untuk kencan buta atau belahan jiwa anda?”  
Pria yang ia tanya terlihat salah tingkah, “A- apa ada bedanya?”  
Minho tersenyum lebar, “Mungkin saya bisa merekomendasikan mawar untuk anda. Mari, sebelah sini.”  
Pria di belakangnya mengikuti sambil menatap sekeliling mereka. Ia cukup sering melihat sejak ditugaskan menjaga kasir saat SMA. Biasanya yang kebingungan begini adalah orang yang belum lama bertemu belahan jiwanya.  
“Anda bisa memilih yang disuka, kami memiliki banyak varian warna.” Minho berdehem kecil untuk menarik perhatian pelanggannya. “Mawar merah melambangkan cinta, mawar putih ketulusan dan awal yang baru atau mungkin mawar ungu yang melambangkan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tapi maaf, untuk mawar ungu harganya agak sedikit mahal karena cukup langka.”  
Pria di sampingnya mengerutkan dahi. “Apa bisa dikombinasi warnanya?”  
“Tentu saja, anda bisa membuat kombinasi jika mau. Tetapi,” Minho sengaja memotong dan membuat sang pria mengalihkan pandangan dari mawar-mawar di hadapan mereka. “ Jika ingin langsung tepat pada sasaran. Saya sarankan dua belas mawar merah untuk mengatakan ‘aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku’.”  
“Oke, dua belas mawar merah kuambil.”  
“Baik, akan saya rapikan untuk anda.”  
Minho mengambili mawar dari tabung yang diberi tulisan kecil merah segar, sebelum dihentikan oleh pembelinya. “Ya, Tuan?”  
“Orang yang akan kuberi bunga biasa memakai warna merah yang agak tua, bisa diganti merah lebih gelap?”  
“Maaf Tuan, tapi artinya akan berubah menjadi penyesalan atau kesedihan.”  
“Eh, bisa seperti itu?”  
Minho tersenyum tipis. “Tentu bisa karena setiap warna, sekecil apapun bedanya akan memiliki arti yang berbeda. Sebab itu, setiap orang yang telah menemukan belahan jiwanya akan diberi anugerah untuk bisa melihat warna. Agar mereka menghargai setiap hal kecil dalam kehidupan mereka.”  
“Ah, maaf. A- aku baru bisa melihatnya. Jadi belum banyak yang kupelajari.”  
Minho hanya tersenyum lalu memproses pembuatan buket dengan cekatan. Buket satu warna memang lebih gampang, tidak butuh menghapal letak bunga beda warna, tinggal ikat lalu selesai. Pemuda itu mengucapkan selamat jalan dan silakan kembali kapan saja dengan senyum lebar.  
Bermulut manis memang perlu di situasi seperti ini. Meski ia harus melempar analogi omong kosong dari serial drama yang selalu ditonton ibunya setiap malam. _Haha, punya pacar saja belum, apalagi bertemu belahan jiwa._

  
-.-.-.-

  
Memasuki pertengahan musim panas, semua terasa sinting. Minho menempelkan plester dingin di pangkal lehernya yang tertutup kaos berkerah. Pendingin ruangan juga sudah bekerja keras agar tidak ada bunga yang berubah menjadi rebusan teh saking panasnya.  
Banyak orang keluar masuk toko untuk membeli kaktus mini murah atau satu dua batang bunga terserah. Bagi mereka, pendingin ruangan dan sebotol kecil air mineral dingin bagi pelanggan sudah cukup untuk bertahan hidup.  
Minho baru saja membuka toko. Pukul dua belas tepat di hari Minggu. Di luar seperti neraka bocor dan ia sudah tidak peduli untuk menempel plester dingin di dahi.  
Seorang pemuda ceking masuk ke tokonya. Pemuda itu terlihat akan semaput karena sudah sempoyongan memegang gagang pintu. Minho segera mengambil air dingin, bisa gawat jika ada pembeli yang pingsan di tokonya.  
“Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Minho menyodorkan botol di genggamannya. “Mungkin anda mau minum dulu sebelum memilih bunga yang diinginkan.”  
Botol di genggamannya diterima. “Uh, ibuku ingin menghias rumah dengan bunga tapi aku tidak tahu apa.”  
“Hydrangea cocok untuk menghias rumah, anda bisa memilih warna putih biru atau merah muda. Jika ingin sesuatu yang sesuai dengan musim panas, saya sarankan bunga matahari yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keceriaan musim panas.”  
“Ketimbang keceriaan, kurasa seperti pembunuhan berencana,” gumam sang pemuda. “Mungkin ibu akan lebih suka yang bunganya banyak, kira-kira wa-“  
Pemuda itu mendongak, Minho menoleh untuk menanggapi. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, tidak ada yang menyangka hal yang selanjutnya terjadi. Keduanya menjerit, Minho menabrak tabung hydrangea putih sementara pelanggannya menggelepar di lantai.  
Matanya pedih dan panas, seperti terciprat kuah pedas. Minho meraba-raba, mencari apa saja yang sekiranya bisa untuk meredam pedih. Sementara pelanggannya menjerit ‘Ibu, tolong! Aku tidak mau buta!’.  
Rasa perihnya berangsur menghilang. Minho mengucek mata sebelum membukanya pelan-pelan. Ada pendar-pendar aneh yang terlihat seperti saat mulai mabuk.  
Pelanggannya masih berada di lantai (dan sepertinya menangis). Minho mencoba berdiri setelah menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda (dan ibunya yang membawa pentungan dengan wajah bingung). _Bunganya tidak redup lagi!_  
Minho meraup pelanggannya dari lantai yang semakin histeris. “Coba buka matamu pelan-pelan.”  
“Tidaaak!! Aku akan butaa!”  
“Hei, kau tidak akan buta. Coba buka mata.”  
Pemuda di hadapannya terisak, meski akhirnya menuruti untuk membuka mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mungkin pandangannya masih kabur oleh air mata. Jadi Minho membantu mengusap kedua mata berair itu dengan ibu jarinya.  
“Bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?”  
Pemuda ini mengangguk. “Astaga, kupikir aku buta. Ternyata hanya bertemu jodoh.”

 

05.39  
23.05.19


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin tahu jika dunia penuh omong kosong. Seperti jika belajar tekun kau akan mendapat peringkat bagus. Atau juga ketika bertemu jodoh maka warna akan berpendar-pendar di hadapanmu.  
Ia sudah belajar tekun setengah mampus, namun peringkatnya hanya di situ-situ saja. Dan omong kosong dengan pendar warna, yang ada matanya terasa seperti dicocol saus tabasko. Sumpah rasanya sakit sekali sampai Taemin menangis.  
“Sudah merasa baikan?”  
Taemin mengangguk lalu mengangkat handuk dingin (yang sudah tidak dingin lagi) dari matanya. Ia sekarang berbaring di kamar jodohnya (orang bilang sih belahan jiwa, tapi Taemin tidak suka istilah itu karena terlalu picisan) setelah sempat semaput. Disuruh membeli bunga oleh ibu saat tengah hari sudah berat dan bertemu jodoh yang terasa menyakitkan membuatnya tumbang (mana ponselnya juga ikut semaput).  
“Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang,” si empunya kamar menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik dingin yang sudah dibuka. ”Kurasa kau dehidrasi.”  
“Terima kasih banyak.”  
“Tidak masalah, lagipula kau . . . tidak enak badan.”  
Taemin bisa menebak bahwa jeda ambigu tadi nyaris diisi dengan ‘belahan jiwaku’. Namun sepertinya pemuda ini cukup sopan untuk tidak langsung membombardirnya dengan ‘astaga kau ternyata jodohku’ atau sesuatu sejenis.  
“Oh, aku Choi Minho. Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan.”  
“Aku Lee Taemin, kelas dua belas.”  
Taemin ingin mengemplang dirinya sendiri karena embel-embel kelas dua belas. Sistem pertahanan diri dari junior-junior yang kerap berniat untuk merundung (karena Taemin ceking dan miskin wibawa) terlalu mendarah daging. Jika sedang memakai seragam sekolah, mungkin Taemin akan melonggarkan dasinya tanpa sadar.  
“Oh, aku mahasiswa tahun kedua.” Baguslah karena dianggap bagian dari perkenalan. “Kau pasti dehidrasi karena kesini setelah belajar keras, ya?”  
“Ya, semacam itu,” Taemin tertawa sarkastik. “Ibuku mendadak ingin menghias rumah dengan bunga. Jadi aku ditendang dari kamar untuk menghirup udara segar sekalian bunuh diri.”  
“Itu sungguh kebetulan yang buruk sekali untuk keluar di pertengahan musim panas. Menurutmu kau bisa makan?” tanya Minho sambil merapikan handuk dan baskom. “Mungkin kau bisa makan sedikit sebelum kuantar pulang.”  
Semangkuk mi dingin, acar dan es teh dibawakan ke kamar. Taemin menolak untuk makan di kasur dan memilih untuk mengesot di lantai. Minho meninggalkannya, katanya ada urusan sebentar dan membiarkan Taemin makan sendirian.  
Sesungguhnya Taemin tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi karena dibiarkan makan sendiri. Ia tidak perlu merasa canggung untuk menyeruput kuah dingin menyegarkan dari mangkok atau menggeliut berbahagia setelah nyawanya seperti terbarukan lagi karena dinginnya es batu. Selain itu juga Taemin bisa sedikit mendapat informasi tersembunyi dari kamar jodohnya.  
“Oh, sudah selesai?” Minho masuk tepat ketika Taemin menurunkan mangkok dari wajahnya. “Aku akan mengantar kapanpun kau mau. Duduk-duduk saja dulu sampai makanannya turun.”  
Ngomong-ngomong tentang duduk, Minho terlihat keren sekali menggusrak rambut setengah basahnya dengan handuk. Jika Minho terlihat keren setelah keramas, Taemin bakal kelihatan seperti anak kucing tercebur selokan saat keluar kamar mandi basah-basahan begini. Kan, memang omong kosong.  
“Uh, aku tidak bermaksud memaksa tapi bisakah _hyung_ mengantarku pulang sekarang. Kurasa ibu akan mengira aku mati di jalan jika tidak segera pulang.”

  
-.-.-.-

  
Bagi Taemin, bisa melihat warna setelah bertemu jodoh bukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Lampu lalu lintas dan lampu penyebrangan tetap mengeluarkan instruksi bagi yang belum atau tidak bisa melihat warna. Namun ia tidak keberatan untuk melihat warna dan pulang dibonceng skuter.  
Gerumbul geli hydrangea biru dan putih menggelitik dagunya. Taemin memeluk buket itu dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain memegangi kaos Minho. Ngomong-ngomong suasana jalan terlihat lebih lumayan setelah ia bisa melihat warna.  
“Wah, ternyata dunia itu indah sekali ya.”  
Taemin mendengus geli tanpa sadar ketika mendengar ucapan Minho. Tidak salah sih, mungkin ia bercita-cita menjadi pelukis atau fotografer yang harus memerhatikan komposisi warna atau semacamnya setelah observasi kilat yang dilakukan Taemin sambil makan siang tadi. _Ugh, tapi mengingat lagu menghapal warna membuatnya geli. Sebentar itu bagaimana ya, merah itu seperti apel._  
“Biru seperti langit cerah, kuning seperti matahari.” Pemuda ceking itu buru-buru menutup mulut ketika Minho meliriknya dari spion.  
“Tidak apa-apa, akan kudengarkan. Suaramu tidak jelek kok.” Minho berdehem sambil memelankan laju skuternya. “Ah, sayang sekali kita sudah sampai.”  
Taemin segera mencolot begitu skuter Minho berhenti. “Terima kasih banyak, maaf sudah merepotkan.”  
“Eh, tunggu!” Si ceking itu terpaksa menunda ancang-ancang larinya karena dipanggil. “Aku belum tahu nomor ponselmu. Boleh minta?”  
Nomor ponselnya diketik secepat kilat. “Maaf _hyung_ aku buru-buru, mungkin ibu sudah menelepon polisi sekarang.”  
“Oh, oke salam untuk ibu mertua.”  
Taemin hanya mengangguk sekenanya sambil setengah berlari menuju elevator. _Tunggu, apa tadi katanya?_

 

  
04.55  
01.06.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf seperti jebakan betmen karena ini bukan sesuatu yang istimewa dan isinya hanya gerutuan taemin.


End file.
